<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell is empty and all the devils are here by C0SMICNYU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761464">Hell is empty and all the devils are here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0SMICNYU/pseuds/C0SMICNYU'>C0SMICNYU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andromeda is done, BAMF Andromeda Black Tonks, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, BAMF Regulus Black, BAMF Sirius Black, Bellatrix and Tom are involved in a confusing relationship, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), F/M, Hogwarts is Sentient, Horcrux Hunting, I'm conflicted abt peter but i don't like him so yeeee, James and Remus are amazing friends, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Narcissa hates Walburga with a burning passion, Not Beta Read, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sirius is a cuddlebug, Sirius is so conflicted send help, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The marauders are insufferable, The teens are conflicted, The war is so fucking tiring, They just want their family to prosper, Walburga Black is a piece of shite, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Why does Regulus hate himself so much???, cursing, future relationships to be revealed as the story goes on, hogwarts is helping reggie yipee, i love regulus and the black family dynamics so lets go, intense screaming scenes, join me on this long ass rideeee, lol what is beta :D, regulus is sensitive to magic, what the fuck regulus just found a horcrux, wolfstar is a staple ofc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0SMICNYU/pseuds/C0SMICNYU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who would have thought? The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, finally ends with a mudblood lover, an ambitious power seeker, an indecisive witch, a conflicted Gryffindor and a self loathing teen?”</p><p>"Toujours Pur my fucking ass."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue — The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is the epitome of a family of well-bred wizards and witches.</p><p>Led by the great Arcturus Black III, Order of Merlin First Class recipient and a damn good wizard, the family flourished.</p><p>The family wasn’t large, a decent size would be said. But the most recent generation of Blacks fell on 5 people.</p><p>Bellatrix Black is a chaotic storm. Long painted nails, messy curls, a brilliant mind with a touch of madness, sheer talent, loud rebuttals, duels in the hallway, abrasive and frank statements, cunning with a thirst to prove herself.</p><p>Andromeda Black is a soft spring shower. Warm smiles and even warmer hugs, motherly doting, hot chocolate, sympathy, care, uplifting advice, picnics by the Black Lake, walks in the hallways of the castle, firm reassurance.</p><p>Narcissa Black is a windbreak in winter. Knowing looks, intellectual debates, perfect, cold fingers, detached, proper, masked emotions, library visits, relentless, hidden smiles, revising in the dorms, social calls, intimidating and competitive.</p><p>Sirius Black is the dawn before the sun rises. Bright laughter, recreational flying, Exploding Snap in the common room, making mischief with every step, misfired spells, exuberant parties, cigarettes, friendship, unbridled rage and chivalry.</p><p>Regulus Black is a rainy day during fall. Silent judgement, dry wit, bright eyes, self loathing, stories by the fireplace, hangouts in the kitchen, small smirks, misplaced hatred, undiscovered courage, power, brains, reluctance and introversion.</p><p>With them lie the hope and pride of the Black family. Their future was in the hands of teens with conflicted hearts and broken dreams. They may have differences but there is one thing that was never forgotten from their teachings and that is the belief that family comes above all. In these trying times, they realize just what it means.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One — Hoggy Warty Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Regulus' character is very malleable and I wanted to make him a doting brother that feels like he's nothing more than a spare for Sirius. There's bound to be a lot of angst and stuff so I hope y'all just stick around for it ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Young Regulus laid beside his brother, no space between them as they watched the stars flicker on the black canvas they called a sky. “Siri, you’re in Gryffindor. Will you stop talking to me when I get sorted into Slytherin?”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“I’m not like you, Siri. I’m a certified Slytherin. I’m just wondering, will you estrange me too?”</p><p>“I would never. You're my brother, Reg! Of course I’d still talk to you!”</p><p>Regulus looked at him. “Pinky promise?”</p><p>Sirius grinned, hooking his pinky with Regulus’. “Promise.”</p><p>That, my friends, was the first of many promises that Sirius Orion Black broke.</p><p>Summer of ‘75 came and Regulus sat in his room, hearing his mother and brother having a go with one another in the lounge yet again. He sighed, tired of all the screaming. He set his book down and swung his door open. He jogged down the stairs, eyes widening. A red jet of magic hit Sirius, the teen crumpling under the curse with a pained scream.</p><p>Regulus did what he always does. They weren't on good terms but that was still his brother, that meant something to him. He knew of his mother’s cruelty, he grew up with it. This wasn’t the first time he’s ever seen it in action.</p><p>Then against all of Sirius’ Slytherin knowledge, Regulus jumped in front of his brother. “Please stop, mother. Enough of that. Grandfather wouldn’t be happy with the way you’re treating the heir apparent.” He threatened, like he always does when his mother gets out of hand.</p><p>Walburga’s eyes narrowed, staring into the molten silver eyes of her spare. He stared at her defiantly, his fear well hidden. This was not the first time he ever stepped out of line. During these times were the moments she truly acknowledged his presence, albeit in a negative light.</p><p>Sirius watched from behind, eyes wide. He was surprised at the threat but then again, Regulus always had something up his sleeve. Like when he threatened Sirius to keep his mouth shut about his friendship with Kreacher or else he’d tell their mum where Sirius was hiding his muggle contraptions.</p><p>That and he was always there to shove a pain potion down his throat after his lessons.</p><p>It took a few more minutes before the matriarch conceded and put her wand down. “The next time you defy me, I won’t be lenient. Do you understand?”</p><p>Regulus internally scoffed. She was never lenient. He was subjected to the same curses as well but never when Sirius was around. She felt that Sirius would leave the moment he saw her cursing Regulus, so she limited it and found other ways to torment her spare.</p><p>The pair sat on the floor quietly before she shuffled out. Regulus let out a breath, not knowing when he held it in in the first place.</p><p>“Why did you do that, Reg? She’s going to come after you now!” Sirius hissed.</p><p>“<em>She always comes after me. Just not when you're around.</em>” Regulus thought as he pulled a bottle out of his pocket.</p><p>“We are not on the best of terms but I threatened her for your safety, Sirius. The Heir of House Black should be protected. Otherwise, what will our family become?” Regulus muttered an excuse, shoving a pain potion in his reluctant brother’s mouth.</p><p>“I was doing that to protect you.”</p><p>“I don’t need it. I’m just the spare and that’s fine. I've been doing this since forever. So drop it now or else-”</p><p>“You can’t threaten me, Reg. She’s going to come after you.”</p><p>“Then let her. Merlin knows she wouldn’t hold back with me. I’m the spare, remember? Or has the marauding finally gotten into your lousy brain?”</p><p>Sirius hated Regulus’ self loathing tendencies and lack of self preservation. He hated the way he carelessly stepped in front of cruciatus like it was just a tickling hex.</p><p>“You’re a fucking Slytherin. You’re supposed to be the self preserving and ambitious one.”</p><p>“But the hope of our family lies with you, Siri. This isn’t supposed to be a discussion between the two of us only. This is about the future of House Black.”</p><p>“But what if I don’t want to be Head?”</p><p>Regulus’ eyes snapped towards him with a glare. “You swore, Sirius. You vowed. Always.”</p><p>“Forever.” Sirius breathed. “But that was for you. I swore for you.”</p><p>“That vow includes the family, Siri. You have an obligation and until you pull your head out of your Gryffindor ass, I’ll keep reminding you.”</p><p>Sirius scowled before turning away from his brother petulantly, despite knowing that he was right. Regulus sighed before standing. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts. Best get packing as well. I’ll be in my room, don’t come barging in.”</p><p>Then he walked up the stairs.</p><p>Sirius followed him, even into his room. Regulus gave him a look before sighing, leaving a space beside him. “Get in here, you sodding baby.”</p><p>Sirius gave a large smile before crawling into his emerald green duvet, snuggling into the lithe teen. “Thanks for that, Reg. You should shove your self loathing up your ass though. You deserve the world.”</p><p>Since Regulus’ sorting, the only time they interact is whenever Regulus had to patch his brother up. Before the entire Hogwarts ordeal, they've always shared beds like brother do. Sirius was a touchy person and slept better with someone in the same bed as him. Regulus grew up waking in the embrace of his whimpering brother, plagued by nightmares of the torture their mother inflicts onto him.</p><p>Then when they arrive on the platform, it was like he never existed again.</p><p>Regulus sighed, staring at his older brother. He envied his free will and mediated recklessness, the way he brushed all the trauma off as though it didn't exist. (But Regulus knew he took the steam off by doing muggle things like boxing. He wasn't daft, he could see he skinning on his knuckles and the angry red marks on them.) He also envied the relations he held with his housemates, holding tightly knit friendships with them. He was never social, so he never made friends with people in his year and always hung out with those older than him. Like Severus, Narcissa, Andromeda, Bella and Lucius.</p><p>He sighed, leaning onto the headboard. “Merlin, help us all.”</p><p>—</p><p>They stood on the platform the next day, Walburga and Orion weren’t there. The brothers looked at one another, a message conveyed in their eyes before they split up. “How’s baby Black doing?” James asked, noticing Sirius’ less than spiffy appearance.</p><p>“He jumped in front of a curse for me. He's supposed to be a fucking Slytherin. He's supposed to be all about self preservation. Then he went—” Sirius paused, knowing this was family business. “Never mind. I can deal with it.”</p><p>The trio just looked at each other and sighed. They knew better then to prod Sirius for more info cause he tends to snap and close off.</p><p>Meanwhile Regulus sat in his usual compartment at the front of the train, near the entrance. He knew that sitting there would mean easier access to the door if ever he needed to get away. War is upon them and its best to stay vigilant. Oh and the trolley comes by here first, so...</p><p>He wandlessly enlarged his trunk and pulled his Ancient Runes book out, already halfway through the year’s material.</p><p>The trolley lady passed by. He bought a packet of chocolate balls and 2 pumpkin pasties, spotting Remus Lupin at the end of the hall. “<em>Prefect</em>.” He remembered.</p><p>Regulus went back into his compartment and sealed it shut, not wanting anybody to disturb his reading. A few hours of reading through his school material later, they finally arrived at Hogsmeade. He packed his books away and exited the compartment, leaving his trunk there for the elves to bring into his room. He didn’t want to confuse the little creatures, after all.</p><p>He tucked his Transfiguration book under his armpit, shoving his wand into his left sleeve where his holster was. Then he began walking towards the carriages. He spotted the Thestrals and ran his hand over their leathery skin. When he saw the creatures, he was always reminded of the untimely death he witnessed as a child. The blood on the man’s chest, a naked woman hovering over him with a piece of glass. That was the last time he ever wandered from the house. Thankfully, his mother never found out about his escapade.</p><p>More students boarded the same carriage he was on, not bothering to make conversation with the resident Ice Prince of Hogwarts. It was a short ride up before they could finally spot the majestic castle. A warm feeling spread in Regulus’ chest upon seeing the bright castle. To him, it served as a beacon of hope in the midst of the brewing war.</p><p>He wasn’t a fool. He knew of the recruitments going around their common room. However as a Black, he was bound to his family. He wouldn’t be able to become a Death Eater and he didn’t like the thought of murdering people. He held some of the ideals the group held however their way of working was horrifying and he didn’t want to be a reason for a kid not to have a family. Plus, he hated the way the snake tattoo looked. He would never admit it but Regulus is vain, not as much as Lucius or Sirius but he is a Black, so he didn't want anything ugly on his skin.</p><p>He got off the carriage and walked towards the castle, feeling the wards ripple around him as he walked through them. Growing up with magic, he was sensitive to it. He could feel intent through magic. Something he honed as he felt the ill intentions his mother held whenever she cursed her sons to oblivion.  Thankfully, he had a true gray core so he found it easy to perform both types of magic. Even Sirius had a gray core with a light preference, probably influenced by the people he surrounded himself with and the lack of casting dark magic.</p><p>It was a relief to both brothers, not inheriting their lunatic mother’s dark core and inky magical signature.</p><p>He took his usual seat, somewhere in the center. That was because he was quite high up on the hierarchy of the Slytherins, close to becoming Prince of Slytherin. Everyone already knew he would snag it once he hits 5th year. He was also a member of a very prominent and ancient family, so that was a plus to his scholarly achievements.</p><p>“You’re more quiet than usual. What’s wrong?” Andromeda asked, taking a seat beside her younger cousin.</p><p>Regulus shook his head. “Nothing. I… I was just unable to sleep yesterday. Sirius kicked me off my bed.”</p><p>“Why was he there in the first place?” Narcissa asked, sitting beside the present Slytherin prince with herself as princess.</p><p>“He’s like a dog. That’s all I have to say.” Regulus deadpanned.</p><p>“That doesn’t need further elaboration. Sirius has always been a cuddlebug.” Bellatrix, current Slytherin queen, said with a wicked smile.</p><p>The Blacks snorted ungracefully, knowing what Bella said was true.</p><p>“Anyway, your brother is staring holes into your back. What did you do?” Lucius asked. He may not like Sirius but Regulus was a different story. The teen was smart and had amazing skills in magic, adept in all subjects and an amazing track record.</p><p>“I stopped our mother from doing something against him. I may have threatened her.” Regulus replied quietly.</p><p>“Probably deserved it.” Andromeda said with disdain. “Your mother leaves nothing to desire. Uncle Orion deserves better.”</p><p>“How is he, by the way?”</p><p>“Spends a lot of time with the Head. There’s loads going on in the Ministry, or so I heard.” Regulus said, already bored out of his wits.</p><p>“Oh, where’s Severus?” Bellatrix asked, looking around the table for the teen.</p><p>“Already in the hospital wing. Fucking James Potter and his group of marauders sent a rather nasty curse at him.” Rabastan Lestrange replied from beside Lucius, boredly looking into his goblet of water.</p><p>“Insufferable dunderheads.” Severus said as he took a seat beside Regulus, looking good as new.</p><p>“You can retaliate, you know. Salazar, you’re a prefect. Dock those points.” Rodolphus suggested with a sly smirk.</p><p>“Remus Lupin is a prefect too. Maybe you forgot.” Severus snarled before sending a glare at the Gryffindor table, the quartet sending him mocking grins in reply.</p><p>“Fucking arseholes.”</p><p>“What a great way to start term, huh Sev?” Regulus said with a smirk, earning a stinging hex on his side.</p><p>“Sod off, Black. Shove your face into another book, you damn swot.” Severus hissed before digging into his food.</p><p>“You're one to talk, oh great Potions master.”</p><p>“You're more insufferable than last year. Big bro Black’s probably rubbing off on you.” Evan Rosier jumped into the conversation.</p><p>“Still got more brain and magic in my left pinky than you do in your entire body, Rosier.” Regulus replied, a nasty glare settling on the heir of the Rosier family.</p><p>Said teen just scowled before proceeding to eat as well.</p><p>Regulus pushed the carrots around, not in the mood to eat anything at the moment. Andromeda glared at him. “Eat or I’ll baby feed you. You've grown thinner again.” She said quietly. Then she spotted the dark bruise on his wrist.</p><p>She pulled his arm away from public, gently peeling the sleeve back. Dark bruises were littered on his arms, decorating every inch of his milky white skin.</p><p>“Regulus…”</p><p>“It's fine. I'm used to it. Doesn't hurt anymore.” The youngest Black replied, rolling his sleeve back. It was true. His nerve endings were beginning to dull and he could barely register pain anymore. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing though.</p><p>“I wanna murder your mum.” Narcissa hissed, ice blue eyes burning with rage.</p><p>“We don't plan murders in broad daylight, Cissy.” Bellatrix said with a smirk, rage burning in her eyes as well but it was hidden. The oldest cousin was a natural Occlumens after all, she was a master in shielding her mind and emotions.</p><p>“Still wanna smother her with a pillow though.” Narcissa grumbled. Lucius chuckled, placing a soft kiss on his bethroted’s temple. “Planning your endeavors at the table is rude, love. I’ll help you strategize later.” Chuckles spread through their small circle and it seemed like all was well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two — Life's Weird Occurrences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lol hi i'm updating early yay</p><p>anyway i just wanna say that the initial chapters are lighthearted and lead to heavier ones, so you could think of them as fillers that important or whatever. please keep in mind that i'm not a pro writer ;-; i hope y'all bare with my mediocre writing and enjoy tho ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Andromeda Black believed that magic was a gift, something bequeathed to everybody. She believes that magic doesn't discriminate. It gives freely, unbiased. Which is why she never actively participated in the way her father and mother sneered at the muggleborns, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mudbloods.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic, the very thing that flows within every witch and wizard, is pure and giving. What gives blood purists the right to judge against those who aren't from a long lineage of wizards and witches? That just meant they would be starting a new generation of magical sires. First generation magicals, much like the ancestors of every Noble and Ancient House.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she pondered life’s weird occurrences, she failed to remember that she was walking in a hallway. “Knut for your thoughts?” A voice said from beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her soul leave her body for a split second. She turned to whoever it was with a scathing glare. “You scared the wits out of me! Can't you tap my shoulder like a normal person?” She hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward Tonks, Ted, laughed. “Ever the jumpy Slytherin.” Andromeda slapped the Hufflepuff on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are things going in House Black? More drama?” Ted asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's always drama when the Black family is involved, Ted. You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's what makes it fun. What happened now? Did Sirius set fire to a wing in the Black Manor again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No but that would've been funny.” Andromeda admitted with a small smile, remembering the chaos her cousin ensued with that single firework he stashed up his trousers. “Regulus is just… He doesn't see the importance he holds. His self-esteem is--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lower than a Hufflepuff’s? Damn, that’s like, low.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda gave him a playful glare. “Putting that house insult aside, Regulus just fails to see that he’s more than a spare. He’s so convinced that he’s nothing more than the safety net of House Black if ever Sirius fails to uphold his responsibilities. Which we know looks very implicating now because of his relations but even I’d like to think he would still take his position as heir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andy, Sirius may be running with Gryffindors but he’s a Black.” Ted gave her a comforting smile. “He grew up around you. 5 years as a Gryffindor is nothing compared to years with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for Regulus, I’ve seen his capabilities. He’s a prodigy, in academics and Quidditch. His magical latency is amazing. But like I said, all of you grew up with the Black family dogma. Regulus was subjected, if not still, to years of constant berating and reminder that he is nothing but a spare. It’ll take more than just comforting smiles and reassuring hugs. They help, sure, but you need to help him build his person up. Like what Sirius did. He completely annihilated the persona people placed for him and made his own. Now look at him, ever the cocky little shit as he parades down the hallways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda laughed. “Yeah, he is a pompous arse. His ego deserves to be pegged down a few notches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time with Regulus, Andy. He’s a great kid and I'm not speaking as a friendly Hufflepuff or as your friend. I'm saying this as someone who’s been there, who’s lost their confidence and hit rock bottom.” Ted said reassuringly. “Everyone needs help at some point. So give him that push and just be there as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>safety net.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda gave him a grateful smile. “You've always been a voice of reason. Thank you, Ted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Andy. Just cause I like baby Black doesn't mean Hufflepuff won't cream you in Quidditch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a different topic. Slytherin will butcher your team and Regulus will catch the snitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if Regulus can help it! The unspoken rule of other houses is that they never allow Regulus the time to breath and catch the snitch. Plus, Narcissa’s beater arm is wicked and Bella is ruthless, Ted, ruthless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I’ll give you that. I’m scared that Bellatrix is going to murder me if she sees us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted paused at the sound Andromeda made. “Andy. What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda gave him a mysterious smile. “Hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andy! I swear! I have hopes and dreams! I don't wanna get murdered so early!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda broke into a fit of laughs. “Bella would never murder anyone unless their name is Walburga. You're like, number 50 on her priority list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“50 is pretty high.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Don't feel so comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted glared at the Slytherin, who only gave him a smirk in reply. “Ease up, Ted. You look paranoid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix sat in the courtyard, playing with a branch of wood as she waited for Narcissa and her beau to show up. She wasn't one to laze around, so she was feeling very restless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No longer able to wait, she entered the castle to look for something to do. She finished all her required class work and she was pretty much advanced in all things magic, which left Quidditch or dueling someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wicked grin appeared on her lips. She made haste for the common room, when she saw a trio of first year Slytherins getting cornered by a group of Gryffindors. There, her chance to sate her boredom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tarantallegra</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hex hit one of the perpetrators. “Aw, Winters! I didn't peg you for a cradle snatcher or a damn good dancer!” She tittered, walking towards the group whilst twirling her walnut wand between her fingers nimbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay behind me, kiddos.” She instructed the lower year Slytherins before facing her new source of interest. “How about a duel? Myself against your prissy group of 5?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You'll regret that, Black.” Alexander Winters, 7th year Gryffindor, snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix smirked. She knew of the capabilities each student in front of her held. She knew that they were competent in magic but not as much as she was, nobody could get to her level. She is the Slytherin Queen for a reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat later, Winters muttered his hex. In a flurry of spells, Bellatrix danced. This was her domain, her specialty. A curse here, a hex there and it was beautiful. A grin spread on her lips as the adrenaline pumped in her veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last disarming spell, 5 teens laid in a heap at her feet. “You look great when you're on your knees, Winters. Best know your place.” Bellatrix sneered before turning to her housemates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids looked at her with wide eyes, admiration and pride gleaming in their eyes. “That's how you put people in their place. Now let’s get you to the Great Hall for some lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a hex coming her way and with a flick of her wand, Diana Darcy fell to the floor with a groan. “No sense of propriety at all.” She muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how Bellatrix became the top of the Hogwarts rumor mill for the week, staked her name as one of the best duelists in their school and cemented her image as one of the most terrifying Slytherins at present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus sighed as sat in the library. He sat there for a while, working through the given classwork. It’s barely been 2 months into the term and he was already exhausted. He didn’t even notice how quickly the time passed. He went to class, did his work, did his best on the pitch and suddenly, the Halloween Feast was upon them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabon or the Autumnal Equinox just passed and now it was Samhain. How in the hell did time go so quickly? He never had good experiences with Halloween or Samhain anyway, so he was impartial towards it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He casted a quick dry spell on his parchment and closed the reference book, setting it on top of his accumulated stack. He set the books aside and put his stuff into his bag neatly. He carried his stack of books to the shelves and let the float to their respective spots. When he finished returning them, he walked out of the library. He felt a sharp pain in his side, his magic reacting to something trying to prod him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows furrowed as he looked around cautiously. The tendril was familiar but he couldn’t put a name on it. He shrugged and continued his journey to the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a short and quiet walk to the Great Hall, the excited chatter and warmth could be felt and heard even from a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus walked down the table and took his seat beside Andromeda. The older girl gave him a once over. “You look like hell frozen over, Reg. Have you been staying up again?” She asked him, a teasing jab underlying but the concern was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been getting a healthy amount of sleep but it’s bearable.” He admitted, waving her off. He placed a ladleful of mashed potatoes on his plate and poured an insane amount of gravy over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus ate quietly, glad that nobody was pulling him into their conversations. He wasn’t in the mood and he didn’t want to snap at anyone. His eyes eventually drifted to the Gryffindor’s rowdy table, easily spotting his laughing brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, finishing the last of his potatoes before standing up. “I’m not feeling well. I’m turning in.” He told his cousins quietly, the three girls eyeing him before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the Great Hall, unaware of the 4 pairs of eyes watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night fell and Hogwarts fell into a serene silence. There was nothing to be heard except the occasional hoot of the owl or a ghost moving around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus sat on a bench in the Astronomy Tower, watching the stars. He easily pointed the constellations on the sky, priding himself with the knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was named after a star, of course he should know it. He often wondered if his name was fitting because he never felt like a star. If anything, he felt like absolute crap every single day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he would never admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat there for a while longer and it was like there was nothing wrong with the world and there was no war brewing outside the walls of the castle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three — New Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>err hogsmeade chap yay, early update toooo</p><p>like i said, these initial chapter are gonna be shorter and more along the word count 1k above. sorry for that ;-;</p><p>and don't be shy to tell me ur thoughtsss i wanna know if y'all like it :DDD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Padfoot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the people called looked at the groups that stood by each other. The four sides looked at each other awkwardly, the cold winter air brushing past them. Regulus rolled his eyes before pushing through his cousins and grabbing Bellatrix’s arm, leading their group to Hogsmeade. He began talking to his oldest cousin animatedly, not bothering to acknowledge his brother because he feared what altercation would come after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius watched his little brother wistfully as he walked with his cousins, not even sparing him a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you up for a butterbeer? My treat!” He told his friends, plastering a fake smile on his lips. The trio grinned and nodded before pulling him to the village, Sirius’ heart still heavy and unfulfilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, no flavor for the week?” Regulus asked Bellatrix. The girl rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rodolphus is great and all but he’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>shallow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Honestly, I would’ve thought he would talk to me more about academics and politics, not just woo me with chocolates and sugary words! He’s known me for quite some time. He knows I hate the domesticity of it. He’s smart so I expected more from him.” She said in a clipped tone, obviously disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus frowned. He knew Rodolphus was smitten by Bellatrix and he is smart, proficient in Charms and Potions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s scared, Bella. You have known each other since you were children and now he’s competing for your affections against other guys. He feels that if he fails, he’s going to disappoint not only himself but you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’d love to just sit and talk with him. His insight on things is very reliable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then take the lead, Bella. You are a woman and you are Black. We don't--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bow to anyone, yes I know. So I’ll just take the initiative and strike a conversation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Just let it flow and you’ll find time passing by quickly. If it works out, it does. If it doesn't, well… There are plenty of snakes in the jungle.” Regulus said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix returned the smirk. “Thanks for that Reggie. Always knew you were the voice of reason within the madness of our family. I’ll get going now. See you in the common room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked away with a wave and Regulus was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix walked through the quaint village, tugging her scarf to her lips as she walked to the Three Broomsticks. She took a seat at the counter and put a galleon on the table. Madam Rosmerta already knew her order, so she didn't need to elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited for a few minutes, tapping her long nails on the table in boredom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, are you Bellatrix Black?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to her right, seeing a good looking bloke. Dark hair, midnight blue eyes, sharp nose, full lips. She raised a perfect brow. If anything, he rivaled even Rodolphus in looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends on who’s asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy gave her a smile, tilting his head and taking her hand in his. “I apologize for my rudeness. I am Marvolo.” He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. “I’ve heard of some great things about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. “Oh, pray tell. What are these great things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sent Madam Rosmerta a smile, thanks for the butterbeer in front of her before redirecting her attention to this Marvolo fellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that you're quite the duelist, the best out of the outgoing batch this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. She hated flattery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want? I'm not a fan of flowery words, so out with it.” She demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvolo’s eyes sparked with interest. “ I just wanted to see if the rumors were true. Bellatrix Black, a great duelist with a sharp silver tongue. Color me impressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? That's all you came here for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Other than that, I was hoping for conversation. I barely have anyone to talk to when it comes to certain… topics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix’s interest piqued. “Topics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing weird. Politics, current events, bills being passed, the current power play in this upcoming war.” Marvolo shrugged, feigning nonchalance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buy me a butterbeer and I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't mind if I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus watched the pair from the other side of the room, sipping on his own butterbeer. He squinted, trying to identify who the hell Bellatrix was talking to. He was good looking, probably in his late 20s to  early 30s. Dark hair, aristocratic features and an air of elegance he only saw on purebloods. He could also feel the magic he was keeping tightly under leash. Regulus knew he was strong, it was in the way he held himself and the control he had over his magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa took a seat in front of him, Andromeda assuming the seat beside her. “What's got you preoccupied?” Andromeda asked before taking a sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus sent a pointed glance in their sister’s direction. Narcissa took the message and looked at the counter. She eyed the man curiously. “He looks… Older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Rodolphus was on the way to courting her?” Andromeda asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s nervous. He did the whole flowers and compliments thing. We all know Bella hates that.” Regulus muttered, flipping through his newly purchased book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems she’s enjoying it. I think they're talking about politics? I can't pick up on it but I can read her lips.” Narcissa whispered, trying to get more information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be discreet, Cissa. You look suspicious.” Regulus told her with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female Black turned to her cousin with a glare. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat comfortably and took a sip of her butterbeer, their conversation easing into another topic. “I heard you've been seeing a guy, Andy. Who is the elusive guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda’s cheeks turned pink. She knew her sister was a damn good gossip but she didn't expect her to catch that piece of information. They've been keeping it quiet after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is for me to know and you to find out, Cissy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa raised a brow and gave her sister a smirk. “I'm never one to back down from a challenge, Andy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus sighed. His cousins were so weird. All of them had odd love lives and he knew of all the people they consorted with, even Sirius. He knew that Sirius was currently going out with a guy from Ravenclaw, one Andrew Goldstein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He admired that about his brother. His open mindedness and willingness to explore new things. He knew it was because of Sirius that a lot of people came out of the closet and showcased their relationships. It made him proud, though he would never admit it like always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped through his book again, taking a quick glance at the counter as his cousins bickered. Bellatrix sat there alone with a smile, cheeks pink. Regulus was surprised. What could the guy have done to fluster the great Bellatrix Black?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour of talking later and Bellatrix was enamored by Marvolo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was astounded by the conviction he held in his beliefs and the way he spoke of making a change, making a movement. He believed that their government was incompetent, lead by weak political figures who could be swayed by wagging a galleon in front of their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was this air around him that screamed leadership and dominance, paired with elegance and aristocracy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, she was looking forward to talking to him again. He talked to her as though they were equals, on equal footing and equal mental abilities. Just before she entered the pub, she was looking for someone to talk to and there he came in the form of an amazing man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However she could feel that he was hiding something big and that he was somehow ashamed of his lineage. He didn't tell her his last name after all. If that were Regulus asked, despite his meek demeanor, he would still introduce himself fully as Regulus Arcturus Black. Even Sirius, who obviously hated his parentage, still kept his name. That was because they held pride for their familial connections and had nothing to be ashamed of. That was how they were all raised and Bellatrix loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is true that the Black family is to be revered, roots settled in Great Britain for a long time. They’re one of the oldest families, if not the oldest, to settle in the great land of Britain. Currently holding the seat of the most influential and richest family in the Sacred 28, their name held a lot of weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what could Marvolo be hiding? Was he not of pure lineage? Perhaps a half-blood? It was highly unlikely that he was a mudblood, seeing the way he exuded confidence and oozed charisma. It just wasn't plausible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever he was hiding, Bellatrix would find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always got what she wanted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four — Bitter Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>things have finally escalatedddd<br/>i hate hurting regulus but we can't do anything. the story must go on ;-;<br/>leave a comment or kudos if u liked it :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In a flash, time passed and the Yuletide season was upon them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus and Sirius stood side by side on the platform, grimacing at the foreboding presence Walburga and Orion Black exuded. The matriarch wore a beautifully tailored gown Regulus knew she bought from France, jewels adorning her neck, bangles on her wrists and rings on her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Orion was not wearing the yearly rent of the plebeians, he was still wearing an expensive set of robes with his hair perfectly styled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walburga sent her sons disapproving looks before apparating them home, Grimmauld Place looking gloomy as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus sighed as Sirius walked up the stairs without saying a single word. “May I be excused?” Regulus asked quietly, to which his mother sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus nodded and walked up the stairs as well. He passed his brother’s room, hearing him lock the door. He sighed and entered his own room, shutting the door quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a seat on the edge of his bed, enlarging his trunk to normal size. He set it at the foot of his bed and did a quick switching spell on his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid on the comfortable mattress, staring at the top of his bed. It was charmed to show what the sky looked like outside. It was one of his best works to date and he smiled every time he saw it. Sirius liked it too, says that it's certainly an amazing piece of spellwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt fatigue hit him like a train and he fell into Morpheus’ welcoming arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days that lead to the Black Yuletide Ball was unnerving. (Gross understatement.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had been on edge recently, not even acknowledging Regulus anymore and outright disobeying Walburga, which irked the woman to say the least. She had an explosive type of anger, so it was surprising to Regulus that she hasn't cursed him to oblivion yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's the heir after all. She would never curse him so harshly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Regulus thought bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd all been walking on eggshells around each other. They feared that Walburga or Sirius’ tempers would flare and create chaos within the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The family of four stood in front of the port key, wearing beautiful and expensive robes that common folk could only dream of seeing, much less touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grabbed hold of the rack portkey, feeling the familiar tug of the transportation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at Black Manor in one piece, straightening their clothes before walking up the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wards around the house were amazing. Years of work put in by every succeeding Lord of the House, building the protections and effectiveness that the wards provided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus welcomed the warm feeling that caressed his own magic. He loved the sensitivity and connection he had to magic, so deep that it allowed him to touch those with magic around him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a talent but Walburga would never tell Regulus that. She was far too proud and she didn't feel like it was an important gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked up the steps, Arcturus Black standing at the doorway. He gave Orion a firm handshake and nodded at Walburga in a way of acknowledging her before turning to his grandsons with a faint smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two of you look well. Come, let us go to the ballroom, everyone's been waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to the Lord’s word, the ballroom was filled. All of their family members stood inside, Regulus immediately seeking the comfort of his cousins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His magic reacted to Bellatrix, who stood beside the refreshment table with her sisters. She sent him a wide smile, waving him over. Regulus turned to his mother for approval but upon seeing she wasn't there, he scurried to his cousins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a dashing prince, Reg.” Narcissa complimented with a smile, patting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look wonderful as well, Cissa. Pink suits you.” It truly did. She was wearing a light rose cocktail dress with lace up pumps, which suited her entire aesthetic a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa chuckled, carefully touching her dress. “Thank you Reggie. Now, you look like a vagrant! It's a wonder Aunt Walburga let you come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius just grinned at his cousin. “What’s wrong with looking a little disheveled? I look handsome still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do. Our blood runs strong.” Bellatrix huffed. The eldest sister was wearing a wine red gown with a scandalous slit running up the left side of her dress, ending mid thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that doesn't mean you shouldn’t put some effort into your appearance. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that your rugged looks pair well with how you carry yourself, you would've looked homeless.” Andromeda said, flicking a piece of lint on Sirius’ shoulder. The final Black female wore a pretty light gold ball gown, with a puffed skirt and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus watched the interaction with an amused smile. It was at these moments that he truly appreciated the interactions. He loved the way their eyes lit up at the smallest of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all grew up with distant and cold parents, brought up in cold manors and lack of love. So the five of them latched onto another for affections.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept one another sane, stable and grounded. They all complement one another. Sirius and Bellatrix’s brash demeanors were the dominating ones, leading their tiny group on explorations around the manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus and Narcissa were the voices of reason. Logically thinking, pondering on whether they should push through with the explorations or not, fearing their parents would punish them if ever they returned to the party in less than pristine appearances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda was a neutral party, ever the pacifist. She preferred to help work things out, help them mull things over. They appreciated that about her, the mothering she did that they never experienced with their own parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, they were all touch starved and love deprived teens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball progressed and dinner rolled around, the five teens seated next to one another according to the seat placement card. They've always sat that way, since they were young. Their grandfather wasn’t an overly showy man but he did love his grandchildren. Which is why he humored their seatings, for he knew that family held more value than anything. Pride filled him whenever he saw the small group interact and laugh together. The future for their family looked bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner went without a hitch, conversations going around the table in quiet tones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've heard of the amazing progress the five of you have been making in school. Bellatrix, currently Queen of Slytherin and a great duelist, if rumors are to be believed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix gave a demure smile, which meant she acknowledged Arcturus’ words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa, currently princess and prefect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Grandfather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andromeda, top of her class and shows promise in Ancient Runes. Do you have any interest in becoming a Warding Mistress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am still unsure of my future career choices, Grandfather, however I will put that into consideration.” Andromeda replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcturus nodded in approval. “Sirius, transfiguration whiz and sitting at the top of his classes despite the marauding and detentions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guilty as charged, Grandfather.” Sirius said with a wolfish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, young Regulus. You’re top of the year and a quidditch prodigy. Your teachers have said nothing but great things about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it were in private, Regulus’ cheeks would've been flushed however he held his decorum and gave a small smile instead. “Thank you Grandfather. I aim to make our house proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. See to it that all of you are staying at the top of your game. But never forget to be children. You have no need to concern yourselves with such trivial things until you've graduated.” Arcturus said with a dismissive wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five teens shared looks, ghosts of smiles on their lips. Walburga glared at her sons with distaste, the compliments sent their way was leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening ended on a high note and the members of the family left the manor as soon as they were dismissed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four arrived on the foyer, Regulus tired as ever. Walburga sent a pointed look at Regulus. “Orion and I have something to discuss with Sirius. Go to your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus pursed his lips but complied. He would come down if he hears Sirius screaming, like he always does. Sirius watched his younger brother leave the room reluctantly before directing his attention to his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kreacher!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old elf came into the room and Walburga ordered him to bring her a cup of Earl Grey. She took a seat in front of the fire and looked at Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We've decided to set a betrothal contract between you and the daughter of the Selwyns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ eyes widened. His mental shields came undone and his anger came out in pulses of magic. “I don't want to be tied down to someone I don't love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love is ephemeral. Don't fool yourself with that concept.” Walburga chided, glaring at her firstborn. “You will go through with this proposal and you will do so with finesse. You will be meeting the girl during the Easter holidays. She isn’t that pretty but it’ll do. The Black genes are quite strong, you’ll make strong sires for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked proud of that fact, smug smirk and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not marry someone I don't love.” Sirius growled. “Be it a girl or boy that you set a contract up with, I will not follow through!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tongue.” The woman’s hand twitched, the urge to hex the teen rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. If you try to tie me down, I will make sure I leave this family and you will be pulled into the ground, reputation torn apart by the elusive runaway Black heir.” Sirius said with a sharp grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a Gryffindor at heart but by all means, he was a Slytherin. Born and raised a Black, he held the attributes shown by the Slytherins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If not for his insistence on defying his mother, he would've landed there without any argument. He would've loved to be in the same house as his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But riling Walburga up was always his main mission, he never failed at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother and son glared at each other fiercely, neither backing down as their magic clashed in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus sat on the staircase, running down when he heard his brother yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Sirius’ wild and bright magic clash with Walburga’s heavy and inky one. Their magic was distinctively different however they had the same amount of control, however Sirius’ was more forceful in nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean what I say mother. If you continue to push through with your fruitless beliefs that I will tie myself down just because you told me to, I will leave. I will leave and I will take Regulus with me and you will be left with </span>
  <b>
    <em>nothing.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus froze upon hearing his name dragged into the conversation. Ice cold fear ran up his veins. No matter what Sirius said, he would never go with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Sirius bribed him with rare tomes and treacle tart, he would never leave. Even if Walburga curses him every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because if he left, who would take Sirius’ place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he left, where would the Black family legacy go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he left, who would redirect the family’s anger and cover for Sirius?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an exhausted sigh, Regulus braced himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy is the head that wears the crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius paced in his bedroom, wearing the carpet thin. He nibbled at his bottom lip, thinking of how he’s going to leave this house with Regulus in tow and without alerting their mother. At least until the morning, when they're gone and in the wind already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued pacing, muttering things under his breath. He turned his gaze onto his messy trunk, cursing his inability to keep things tidy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arranged the contents of the trunk again, shoving everything he deemed important into it. He took a quick look around the room, his heart clenching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Grimmauld Place never felt like home, his room was always their safe haven. He remembered the times when he and Regulus would just curl up in his bed and talk about random stuff or the times they would climb to their roof and watch the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the room looked so empty, so lifeless, so cold, like the rest of the house. He could see the shadows creeping in to claim the room for itself and turn it into another piece of the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed and shrunk his trunk before turning to the door where Regulus stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving.” Regulus said from Sirius’ doorway. It wasn't a question, more a knowing statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older of the pair looked at him. “Yes, I can’t stay anymore. This house is so suffocating. The torture is unbearable and I will never push through with the contract mother wants to subject me to. Are you here to stop me?” He glanced at his brother who gave him a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that's not possible. Even if I get on my knees and beg, you'll still leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know you’d never beg, Reggie. It's--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unbecoming of a Black.” They both said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving, yes. That's because I know that we deserve more than what we’re receiving here. So please, come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You're still so naive, even after all these years. Do you know what’s gonna happen if the both of us disappear? If the both of us up and leave? It's going to be a bloodbath, Sirius. You don't know the lengths the family will go to just to have the heir back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius frowned. “So you're staying. I don't know about you but I can't be here for another second. You might be okay with staying here but I'm not. I'm sorry, Reg. I have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to do anything, Sirius. You can stay here and we can help each other like we’ve always done.” Regulus pleaded, his desperation hidden under a blank tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't see you hauling ass! She barely pays any attention to you! I'm always at the end of her wand!” Sirius yelled, irritated and tired of the conversation already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus flinched at the sudden raise in tone. He thought his brother knew better, it seems he doesn't. “Fine. Go run to your muggle loving blood traitor!” He spat, the words heavy on his tongue. He never held any ill will against James Potter because Regulus valued his brother’s happiness over his own. If Potter gave him that, who was he to snatch it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will! Godric knows he’s been a better brother to me! Have fun here with your mother, see if she doesn't beat you into the ground.” Sirius hissed, walking down the stairs quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't go. Please don't leave me here. I won't be able to survive, Sirius.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regulus’ heart pounded in his chest. But he couldn't be selfish. If his brother won't take the mantle seriously, he had to stay. Staying would lower the chances of their family going on a bloody search for Sirius. Staying would make Sirius happier. He can't afford to be selfish. Maybe staying would appease Sirius, would it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You promised, Sirius. You swore. Why do you continue to wound me so? Am I that insignificant to you, Sirius?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry.” Regulus whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have I really failed in being a brother to you? Was I cold? Did I push you away? Where did I go wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius casted one last glare at his brother then he was gone. For the first time in years, Regulus felt truly alone. Like the connection between them was slowly being severed by a rusty pair of shears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Promise you’ll be with me, always?</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Forever, Reg. Nothing can get in our way!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even a second of his disappearance, Walburga stood at the end of the hallway with a menacing glare and wand in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Crucio.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How could you leave me here, Sirius?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five — This Class is Ridiculous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yo me is back :D</p><p>uhhh short chap and dramatic ending :P</p><p>sirius is being a dick and will continue to act like one for a while,,, sorry ;-;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Yule hols ended and school was back on track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People didn't put much thought into it when they saw the main branch of the Black family missing a member and the Potters hosting a new one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The holidays were not good to Regulus Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body was barely functioning anymore. Upon returning to Hogwarts, he was beaten black and blue. He sought for the help of Severus Snape, one of his closest friends and a damn good potion maker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat in the common room, snug in the blankets his cousins gave him. “Here. Take this every day, breakfast and dinner. Don't miss any doses, okay?” Severus demanded, carefully handing the phials to the trembling teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus offered a thankful smile. “You're the best, Sev. I don't know where I’d be without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In pain, obviously.” The black haired teen scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus laughed. “Damn straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared into the fire and it was nice. It was like there wasn't a monster waiting in their house to devour Regulus and to break him and to crush his entire being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things moved forward and the days passed with a blur. Most people didn't mind when the Marauders wreaked their usual amount of chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a normal occurrence in Hogwarts, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they did notice how Sirius Black was unnecessarily cruel to his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every step the younger Black took was something Sirius watched. Every mistake he made, Sirius exploited and every glance he took was returned with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Baby Reggie! How's your mother doing?!” Sirius yelled with a snort, Regulus ignoring the taunts his brother made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always knew that Sirius had a cruel streak inside him, it just wasn't allowed to bask in the light. It was hidden in the deepest crevice of Sirius’ brain, something that appeared when Walburga began releasing her frustrations on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lithe teen continued walking and turned to block a hex coming his way. He was so fucking tired at the moment and the healing bruises on his body weren’t helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Petrificus Totalus.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regulus cast and once his brother was in a full body bind, he continued walking to the common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone watched this altercation, including the Marauders and the Black sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was known that Regulus and Sirius were two peas in a pod when they were kids and eventually, the different sortings created a rift between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However it was never this bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius never intentionally antagonized his brother. He even went as far as stopping the Marauders from playing pranks on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems something happened in the holidays and Narcissa was concerned. What could've turned Sirius’ back on his own brother?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a normal day up until the time Bellatrix cornered the Marauders along with her sisters</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, bugger off. We need to talk to itty bitty Sirius.” She said menacingly, glaring at her cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio gave Sirius a worried glance. The Black teen waved them off and then there were four.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you on?” Narcissa demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave her an innocent look. “Whatever do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She means, why are you going out of your way to torment Regulus? At every chance you get?” Andromeda asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was getting frustrated but she would never curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean mama’s boy? Nothing. He’s not special, so why should I exempt him from my daily activities?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three females gave him a look of disbelief. “Because he's your brother and you love him, you arsehole.” Narcissa spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shrugged, feigning nonchalance. He loved his brother, yes. But he’s angry. Anger always brought about cruelty. It was something he learned first hand from his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda trembled with anger and pointed her wand at Sirius. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Evanesco</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sirius’ top vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen’s eyes widened. “Oi! What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Showing some house unity.” Andromeda hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix grinned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Petrificus Totalus</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They began adorning his body with bows and poured pink glitter on his body and applied some makeup on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good enough.” Narcissa brandished her wand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Levicorpus.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was up there, Narcissa placed a sticking charm on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at their handiwork, pleased at how pretty it was. They admired how it looked for a while before they stepped away from the scene of the crime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fix things with Regulus or else we’ll show you just how cruel a woman can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Marauders came around a few minutes too late cause people already gathered to laugh at Sirius and someone even caught a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus wasn't bothered by his brother again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it had to do with the fact that he was strung up on one of the alcoves naked, with bows and accessories decorating him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obviously the work of his cousins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled fondly as he walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, mood better than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the classroom, he froze. In the middle of the classroom sat an unassuming cabinet. Unassuming but rattling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a fucking boggart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus was jittery. He didn’t know what to expect. A fucking boggart was sitting in the center of the room, trapped inside the cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon class.” They professor for the year, Arcane, said with a smile. “Can anyone please tell me what we could possibly be facing today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands were raised and someone was picked. “I reckon that’s a boggart, professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right you are. 5 points to Slytherin. Now boggarts, can anyone tell me about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The precautions and explanations just went over Regulus’ head. He was too nervous, afraid of what his boggart was going to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fidgeted with his fingernails, waiting for his turn to face the blasted creature. He twirled his wand, trying to ease his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t ready. He’s been going through a lot recently and his nightmares weren’t helping his case. At this point he was a messy ball of anxiety running on fumes and calming draught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for his turn at the back of the line, silently hoping that class would end before he could even get a turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he never had any sort of good mojo. Now he stood in front of the boggart and he felt like Lady Luck was sneering at him vindictively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boggart was still then it turned into a large puddle of murky water with things moving underwater. The things surfaced, revealing arms. The class stared at it in confusion, wondering what it could be but Regulus? He felt like the wind was knocked out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The imagery itself brought back the sensations of the water from his recurring nightmare fill his lungs. Seeing this was just more proof that the nightmare was more than just a nightmare. He felt his heart beat quicker and his brain stutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his wand to banish the creature but at the last minute it turned into Walburga, his mother, standing over a bloodied body with a satisfied smile. The body was unrecognizable but Regulus knew who that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew who it was because it was him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A true fear, a realistic fear. A fear that one day, Walburga would go too far with her punishments and leave him a bloodied mess of a boy on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to stare at his mangled body anymore, he cast the counter spell. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Riddikulus!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conviction and desperation in his spell shoved the boggart back into its cabinet and shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus let out a shaky breath, feeling the bile rise up his throat. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom, concerned and nosy classmates staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Black family certainly loved being on top of the Hogwarts Rumor mill.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six — Who are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dramatic chapter again ;-;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regulus was hyperventilating as he pushed through the droves of people. Tears gathered in his eyes, stinging them. He felt them flow freely as he pushed the door of an empty classroom open, locking the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took deep breaths, heaving at the lack of oxygen. It was like he couldn't breathe. The air won't register and his lungs aren't taking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard pounding noises on the door, familiar voices calling out for him in concern. He couldn't even hear anything anymore. Everything was hazy and he felt faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the door open, pairs of feet walking towards him. The last thing he could remember was the concerned look of Andromeda’s face as she caressed his hair, lulling him into sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stared at the limp figure of her cousin. His normally pristine hair was a mess, sticking to his forehead because of the sweat. His lips were a light shade of purple and his skin was pale, almost gray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt tears prick her eyes at the sight of her cousin looking so frail. “Oh, Reggie.” She whispered, kneeling beside his sister. She gently touched Regulus’ cheek, sadness taking up her entire being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why must he be subjected to such horrors? He was such a sweet boy. Smart and caring with a gentleness to his person, adding to his elegant demeanor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was but a kid who has faced the world’s horrors behind closed doors, where he was supposed to be protected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should bring him to the common room.” Andromeda said, slinging Regulus’ bag over her shoulder. They cast a levitation charm on his body and brought him to the dungeons, placing him on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the portrait door swung open to reveal Bellatrix. “Have you heard? His boggart…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it his mother? Wouldn't be surprised if it is.” Narcissa grumbled as she painted her nails a pretty silver color, much like Regulus’ eye color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that it had two forms. One was like murky water with arms rising from it. Creepy stuff, is what they said. Then it turned into Walburga… Standing over a beat up body. A boy’s body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio fell into silence, shooting worried glances at their cousin. “We need to pull him out of there.” Andromeda whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can't, Andy. Mother and father would return him without so much as a second thought.” Narcissa hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been processing the papers for a flat uncle Alphard has been telling me about. It’s due for the summer though.” Bellatrix said, igniting at least a bit of hope in her sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easter hols are fast approaching. What if aunt Walburga finds out about his boggart? Word passes like a cold here.” Narcissa grimaced. “He always looks so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s 14 for Merlin’s sake. His face looks so gaunt and sunken. We can’t allow this to continue!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we can’t do anything, Cissy. It’s way out of our hands.” Andromeda told her, regret and sadness dripping from her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can't let Regulus back there. Not after what happened in Yule. But they have no other choice. They have to wait till the Summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, they'll just sit in the comfort of their common room and take care of Regulus while they can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to Narcissa's word, word did spread like a cold. Not even an hour later, he was on the top of the gossip chain and reached every year in the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius says he isn't concerned but he is. Like Ted told Andromeda, they’re brothers. No matter how much anger Sirius fostered and no matter how much hate he tried to direct towards Regulus, there was nothing that could change that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when the new hit the Gryffindor common room in the form of Regulus’ classmate, Sirius was out of his mind worrying. Guilt swallowed his entire being along with curiosity, fear and a shit load more emotions that he couldn’t even process with the stress of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pads, you’re going to wear the carpet down.” Remus told his friend gently, taking him by the shoulder and leading him to his bed. “You can talk to him as soon as morning breaks, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius exhaled. He nodded in response, scared that his voice would fail him. His friends gave him reassuring smiles, soothing his nerves. He fell onto his bed and drifted to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus woke up the next day in a fit of coughs. He took a deep breath, the nightmare still haunting him. Even more now that he’s seen the lake in front of him in real life, even if it was in the form of a boggart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went through his daily rituals and joined his cousins at the table as per usual. But this time, people were staring and whispering to each other. He sighed, hating the lesson more and more. It was so bad that even Professor Arcane and Professor Slughorn approached him at the table, wondering if he was doing alright and that their doors were open if ever he needed someone to talk to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody in Slytherin fucked with him that day after he punched Evan Rosier in the face for even mentioning the boggart. It wasn’t a good punch but he wasn’t really an avid fan of muggle violence. But it just seemed fitting to sucker punch the smug look off the Rosier scion’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think his day was going to get any worse when Sirius ambushed him in an empty corridor after his Potions class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! What the fuck is going on, Reg? I've heard of the boggart thing. Was that me? What the fuck are you on?” Sirius asked, brows furrowed and glare settled on his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just bugger off, Sirius. I can’t deal with this right now. The world doesn't revolve around you either, so stop assuming things.” Regulus replied, rubbing his temples to ease the headache he could feel coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! We’re talking, right now. What’s got your wand in a twist? If that isn't me, who is it then? Don't tell me it's you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s got my wand in a twist and I don't need to answer your questions! So get off my case!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're perfect Regulus! The one that gives the family pride! You're the epitome of a pureblood wizard! Mother would never lay her hand on you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, of all people, don't get to say that!” Regulus snapped. He was so fucking tired of Sirius’ whining and his incessant need to torment him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?! It's true! You're the favorite child! You’re perfect Regulus, the smart one. The prodigy of the Black Family, the great—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Favorite child? Did it ever cross your mind that I just wanted to gain a fucking place?” Regulus cried. “You received praise for everything even without doing anything. ‘Oh, Sirius looks strong! I’m sure the family will prosper under his reign!’‘Is that Heir Black? Who’s the scrawny kid beside him?’ I did everything I could to be noticed, even by a little. To earn at least a second of their time, a short glance in my direction. But I never got it. Because it was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No matter how much of a disgrace you were, they still kept you. Whereas if I were the one sorted into Gryffindor, I would've received a howler then get burned off the tapestry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even when you defied them with every bit of your existence, they chose </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even when you failed where I succeeded, they acknowledged </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In a family where approval is a must, where would I stand? Even now, when you ran away. She was calling for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As she cursed me into the next fucking year, she called your name, Sirius. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heir Black, Sirius Orion. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wasn't the favorite child. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to retaliate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus shuddered, recalling all the times he’s been at the end of his mother’s wand and she continued to curse him without care because she knew he was just the spare, that he was expendable. When she would deprive him of food and would lock him in a cupboard to show that his place was lower than low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would've defended you from our mother. I did defend you from her. I still fight tooth and nail for you. Salazar, I just wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>accepted, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You? You wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>free.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I wanted to be free! Mother beat me up and —” Sirius was cut off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was there to patch you up. To comfort you. Every. Single. Time. Because that's what brothers do.” Regulus carded his hand through his silky black hair, throat dry and hands clammy. “You don't know what it's like to be there alone. Like the walls are caving in, warning you about the monster that’s creeping outside your room. You don't understand what it's like to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Because when you were at Grimmauld, I was there. When you left, James Potter was there. You told me I was a shit brother and I fucking believed you and I always believe what you say because you promised then you were gone.” He felt his throat constrict and his gut wrench but he was so used to not crying that it felt like his tear ducts were a desert. “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin forbid perfect and favored child Regulus would need help. That’s impossible. Walburga would </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>never </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>lay her hand on him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ That's what you thought, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was speechless, body going rigid. What did he mean by that? Has Walburga been raising her hand against him as well? He really believed that but now that he was looking into his eyes, he could see the fear that was hiding itself there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, Walburga is a huge ball of fucking anger and she needs an outlet. Where does she vent? She can’t kill the heir. So where does she steam off?” Regulus asked, head cocked to the right with a bitter smile. Sirius felt his hand twitch and eyes water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you even remember who you were before the world, before </span>
  <b>Dumbledore</b>
  <span>, told you who you should be? Because I do and I miss that Sirius, the one who kept his promises and comforted me when I woke up from my nightly terrors. Now? now you're so far up his ass, one of his perfect trophy Gryffindors. The groomed warriors of the light side.” Regulus said with a mocking smile. “I just wanted my brother back but even that seems so impossible now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he walked away, leaving Sirius behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awareness flooded his senses and Sirius was hit — it was true. He didn’t even know who he was anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven — Angels Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING !!!<br/>-graphic depictions of violence (WALBURGAAWAJNSKDJFN)</p><p>please tread with caution. this is a heavier chap ;-; (rlly sorry for the late ud btw, i'm feeling so unmotivated recently)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Like always, time passed in a blur and the Easter holidays were upon them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus was worried, his cousins more so. Ever since his boggart episode, he hasn’t received a letter from home. Which meant two things: Walburga was busy and couldn’t be bothered by Regulus’ excursions in school or she’s waiting for him to get home so she could deliver her message firsthand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen was inclined to believe the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said, the train ride home was tense, so tense you could cut it with a butter knife. Regulus sat tense, unable to comprehend the material he was reading. Narcissa and Andromeda spoke in hushed whispers while Bellatrix was out and about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa pulled a locket out of her pocket, handing it to Regulus. “This is an emergency portkey. Please use it if you need to get away. It’ll take you to Bella’s room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus smiled. He could feel the concern that Narcissa radiated. He hugged her tightly,  trying to reassure her that nothing was gonna go wrong. He didn’t believe that but things were already looking grim, someone needs to be positive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Please, Regulus. Don’t be a self-sacrificing martyr.” Andromeda said, eyes narrowed. “You don’t owe Walburga anything.” Regulus just nodded in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the station, his parents weren’t there. Rather, Kreacher was sent to fetch him. His cousins gave him warm hugs and the newly purchased portkey was sitting on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully he wouldn’t need it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But like always, Lady Luck seemed to show him that she truly held no love for him. It showed because upon arriving at Grimmauld Place, he was immediately assaulted with a bludgeoning hex. That was the first of the many spells that would be sent at him in hopes of breaking his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to crawl away but he felt his mother kick his head, whipping his head to side and knock him unconscious just as he reached for the emergency portkey his cousins gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems Walburga was well informed in the Hogwarts gossip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Black matriarch tossed Regulus’ body into the parlour carelessly. At that moment, the teen looked nothing more than a ragdoll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt sharp pains shoot up his spine, a shocked gasp escaping his lips. His mother sneered at him before kicking his torso. “You’re a damn disgrace of a Black. Laying your fears down for everyone to see? How distasteful! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crucio</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus bit his lip, trying his best not to scream. He felt like heated knives were beings stabbed into every inch of his body, frying his already damaged nerves. Then he screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walburga relished in the sweet screams the young teen released. She released the curse and crouched in front of him, lifting his chin to face her. There were no tears yet. She had to fix that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not only I who finds you a disappointment. Your brother probably left because he couldn’t bear having such a weak boy for a brother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That struck a chord in Regulus. He couldn’t stop himself from retaliating. “He left because you’re a lunatic. He left because you see him as nothing more than a figurehead! He despises you! He can’t even--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream tore through the room again. Regulus shuddered, pain intensifying all over his body. He tried to crawl away but the woman caught his ankle and pulled him back. “We’re not yet done, Regulus. We have so much to unpack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diffindo.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cut appeared on Regulus’ torso, bleeding immediately. He moaned in pain. He was already delirious, unable to comprehend anything. He didn’t hear the next curse she cast but a second later, Sirius was standing next to her with a glare settled on him.</span>
</p><p>Given how out of it he was, Regulus wasn't even sure whether Sirius was truly there or it was just his brain's way of coping with the overwhelming pain that he was currently feeling.</p><p>
  <span>“My, my. What’s become of you Reggie? How disappointing. I expected more!” Sirius cooed, crouching next to him. He felt him caress his head before smacking him. “What a disgrace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus felt the tears prick his eyes. “You don’t mean that, Sirius. I know you don’t.” He whispered, trying to reassure himself more than ever. This wasn't Sirius. He would never... Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that I never wanted you as my brother. Even now, James is proving to be more competent than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At this point, anybody is better than you Regulus. You have nothing to offer to anybody and you’re a horrible example of a Slytherin, much less a Black. You’ve always been the </span>
  <em>
    <span>spare.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What were we expecting.” The Sirius lookalike sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus felt the tears trickle down his cheeks, merging with the blood. “Sirius would never be so cruel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he uttered it, he couldn’t help but feel like he was lying to himself. Sirius was cruel. Cruel enough to leave him behind with their abusive mother. Cruel enough to blame him for things he couldn’t control. Cruel enough to hurt him like this. He was cruel and Regulus still loved him in spite of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vicious look on Sirius’ face seemed to suit him at that moment. “You finally realized it, huh? Poor Reggie. The world would have swallowed you whole. We’re offering you an easier way out. Just take it like the obedient son you are, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was unable to reply when the crushing feeling hit his legs and he wasn’t able to cry anymore. He looked up at the ceiling, the blood settling in his ears and eyes. There was pain. Then there was peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walburga stood over Regulus’ body, eyeing him with displeasure. Blood pooled under him, soaking her pristine carpets. She flung his body to the wall upon realizing that it could stain them. “These are rare 15th century carpets from Italy! Hand woven and you dare let your blood stain it?!” Her ear-splitting screech echoed through the large house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus could only cough in response, his lungs feeling the pressure of his cracked rib. Walburga growled. “You loathsome boy! I ought to throw you to the streets for being an incompetent fool but I would rather see Sirius’ face upon seeing your mangled body. What a message that would send.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus could feel her sadistic glee from where he laid in pain. Not even a second later, he felt another blow to his back. He gasped at the pain, wondering how in the fucking hell his spine hasn’t shattered yet. He knew his body was battered though. He could barely keep his eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghastly woman let out another cackle of happiness. With one final kick, she seemed to think it was enough. “I’m exhausted. Kreacher, get me a glass of cold water and clean the blood on the carpet. Make sure it doesn’t stain. I’m going for a soak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreacher stood in the doorway and watched his mistress walk up the steps. Once she was out of sight, the elf immediately ran towards his young master. Teary eyes and floppy ears appeared in front of Regulus, barely able to see because of the blood that was blocking his view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young master!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kreacher.” Regulus rasped, his throat raw and voice hoarse from all the screaming he did earlier. “Pass me that locket, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf ran to the emerald locket, placing it in Regulus’ hold. “Moonstone.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a flash, Regulus was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix was pacing in her room, unsure of what to feel. She feared for her cousin’s, no-- they were more of siblings now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she paced in front of the fireplace, her sisters waited on the bed with her. They didn’t show it but they were worried as well, no matter how subdued they appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence in the room was disturbed with a thump in the middle of the room. There laid Regulus, covered in blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three girls looked at his body in horror, scrambling to get to his side. “Andy! Get me my advanced potions kit please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa tried to assess the damage calmly, having done this a million times. Bellatrix’s war prizes didn’t heal themselves and she occasionally had to nurse Regulus and a bunch of other Slytherins to perfect health. She took a deep and steadying breath before beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Episkey.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda came through the door with a small trunk, rushing to her sister’s side to assist her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fixed the bones that she could with a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brackium Emendo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The others, she had to vanish and let Regulus regrow cause of how damaged they were. That included his shattered elbow, his shoulder, his ankles and a lot more. After dealing with the bone damage, she began stemming the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Repeat after me Andy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vulnera Sanentur.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” They watched as the blood began returning to his body. However that wasn’t enough and he lost a lot of blood before he came here, so she gave him a blood replenishing potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After fixing the damage, she vanished his bloodied school robes. She winced. He didn’t even get the chance to change and he was immediately jumped by his lunatic mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cleaned him up with a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scourgify</span>
  </em>
  <span> and put some clothes on him before setting him on Bella’s four poster bed. They sat beside him, watching over him. There was still a lot of internal damage but they'd need a healer for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the worst was out of the way, Narcissa felt the tears prick her eyes. She hated this. She hated Walburga Black and everything she stood for. She hated the fact that she shared the same blood as the awful woman that did everything in her power to torment her sons. She hated that her cousins had to be born into a family with a neglectful father and an abusive mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried for Sirius’ stupidity, how he didn’t believe in his own brother and the abuse he faced in the house he was supposed to be protected in. She cried for Walburga’s loss, how she failed to see the beauty her sons held and the potential they had. She cried for Orion’s neglect, his failure to take his place as the patriarch and allowed himself to be controlled by his wife. Lastly, she cried for Regulus’ life, his loss of innocence at such a young age, the way life seemed to spit in his direction by damning him with his rotten parentage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda and Bellatrix wrapped their arms around their youngest sister. She was always the most sensitive out of them, seemingly empathic at times with how easily she picked up on people’s emotions and did her best to make them feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held her close and let her cry, feeling her emotions tenfold. They held each other in hopes that by standing together, they could become a shield to protect those they loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they calmed down, they sat around the bed. “We need to call a healer. Do you know anyone?” Andromeda asked Narcissa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yaxley.” The blonde girl muttered. “Healers have oaths that prevent them from disclosing any sensitive information about their patients. I’ll go send him an owl.” She stood up but Andromeda pulled her back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest, Cissa. I will owl Yaxley. We’ll wake you when Reggie wakes.” Andromeda told her, directing her to the long couch in front of the fire. Narcissa nodded and fell onto the soft cushions, sleep overtaking her immediately because of magical exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix was fuming. She felt her magic wildly lashing inside her, the inner turmoil beginning to leak out of her in furious waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reel it in, Bella. Regulus hates it when you let your anger get the best of your control.” Andromeda muttered, eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curly haired girl turned to her sister with a furious glare. “How are you acting so unaffected?! Regulus almost </span>
  <b>died!</b>
  <span> Don’t you see that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda glared at her sister and Bellatrix felt her magic steady at the intensity of the stare. “I am absolutely </span>
  <b>
    <em>furious</em>
  </b>
  <span>, Bellatrix. I feel so angered that I could scream and nothing would satisfy me until I get my revenge,” The girl hissed. “But it is not helpful. If I fall apart, who will be the voice of reason? If I fall apart, where will we be? You are too preoccupied by your plans of revenge and Narcissa could barely think, much less hold a quill. I’m here for you to lean on, Bella. So lean on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix looked at her sister and the conviction shining in her eyes. Before she knew it, warm tears were flowing freely. “He deserves better, Andy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda walked towards her older sister and enveloped her in a warm hug. She hasn’t seen Bellatrix cry in a long time. She was always the pillar of strength, the perfect picture of power among them. Seeing her fall apart like this hit Andromeda harder than she’d admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, cry it out Bella. I’m here. We’re all here and right now? We’re safe. All of us are.” Andromeda continued whispering reassuring words into Bellatrix’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that particular moment, Andromeda felt determination flood her senses. She had to raise the flag, protect her loved ones with conviction. Who else would be able to defend and protect a Black in such a hideous world other than another Black?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own the Harry Potter franchise, yep that's it lol. JK Rowling owns it yee yee</p><p>This is my own spin on a story for the Black family cause they deserved more screen time. I want to be able to show the complexity of the family and showcase a tightly knit relationship between the members. This is an au, please keep that in mind. It means that a lot of shit is different from the canon, so yep. Be prepared for a lot of things. I'm not that confident in my writing skills but let's just get on with it lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>